doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Who Magazine (Comics)
Seit der ersten Ausgabe des Doctor Who Magazines erscheinen Comic-Geschichten. Anfangs erschienen immer zwei geschichten unterschiedlicher Länge parallel. Die erste Comic-Geschichte des DWM mit dem Doctor - in diesem Fall, dem Vierten Doctor - war die 8-teilige Geschichte The Iron Legion. Parallel dazu erschien in den Ausgaben 1 - 4 Return of the Daleks, in der der Doctor nur als einleitender Erzähler auftrat. Nach diesem 4-Teiler gab es immer wieder neben dem Hauptcomic mit dem Doctor, Geschichten, die im Who-Universum spielen, der Doctor jedoch gar nicht oder nur als Erzähler auftaucht. Ab Ausgabe 50 erschien dann immer nur eine Geschichte unterschiedlichen Umfangs. Der Umfang der Geschichten änderte sich regelmäßig, mal waren es Geschichten über teilweise 8 Ausgaben verteilt, mal nur 1-teilige Geschichten. Die Reprints und The Dalek Chronicles werden in der folgenden Auflistung nicht berücksichtigt. Ausgabe 1 - 50 *''The Iron Legion'' (1 - 8) - Vierter Doctor **''Return of the Daleks'' (1 - 4) - ohne Doctor **''Throwback: The Soul of a Cyberman'' (5 - 7) - ohne Doctor **''The Final Quest'' (8) - ohne Doctor *''City of the Damned'' (9 - 16) - Vierter Doctor **''The Stolen TARDIS'' (9 - 11) - ohne Doctor *''K9's Finest Hour'' (12) - Vierter Doctor + K9 **''Warlord of the Ogrons'' (13 + 14) - ohne Doctor **''Deathworld'' (15 + 16) - ohne Doctor *''Timeslip'' (17 + 18) - Vierter Doctor + K9, sowie Erster, Zweiter und Dritter Doctor **''Abslom Daak ... Dalek Killer'' (17 - 20) - ohne Doctor *''The Star Beast'' (19 - 26) - Vierter Doctor + K9, sowie Sharon Davies **''Twilight of the Silurians'' (21 + 22) - ohne Doctor **''Ship of Fools'' (23 + 24) - ohne Doctor **''The Outsider'' (25 + 26) - ohne Doctor *''The Dogs of Doom'' (27 - 34) - Vierter Doctor + K9 + Sharon Davies **''Star Tigers'' (27 - 30) - ohne Doctor **''Yonder ... The Yeti'' (31 - 34) - ohne Doctor *''The Time Witch'' (35 - 38) - Vierter Doctor + K9 + Sharon Davies **''Black Legacy'' (35 - 38) - ohne Doctor *''Dragon's Claw'' (39 - 45) - Vierter Doctor + K9 + Sharon Davies **''Business as Usual'' (40 - 43) - ohne Doctor **''Star Tigers'' (44 - 46) - ohne Doctor *''The Collector'' (46) - Vierter Doctor + K9 + Sharon Davies *''Dreamers of Death'' (47 + 48) - Vierter Doctor + K9 + Sharon Davies **''Star Death'' (47) - ohne Doctor *''Touchdown on Deneb-7'' (48) - Vierter Doctor + K9 *''The Life Bringer'' (49 + 50) - Vierter Doctor + K9 **''Voyage to the Edge of the Universe'' (49) - ohne Doctor **''Crisis on Kaldor'' (50) - ohne Doctor Ausgabe 51 - 100 *''War of the Words'' (51) - Vierter Doctor + K9 **''4-D War'' (51) - ohne Doctor *''Spider-God'' (52) - Vierter Doctor *''The Deal'' (53) - Vierter Doctor *''End of the Line'' (54 + 55) - Vierter Doctor *''The Free-Fall Warriors'' (56 + 57) - Vierter Doctor, sowie Dr. Ivan Asimoff **''The Greatest Gamble'' (56) - ohne Doctor **''Black Sun Rising'' (57) - ohne Doctor *''Junkyard Demon'' (58 + 59) - Vierter Doctor **''Skywatch-7'' (58 + DWM Winter Special 1981) - ohne Doctor **''The Gods Walk Among Us'' (59) - ohne Doctor **''Minatorius'' (DWM Winter Special 1981) - ohne Doctor *''The Neutron Knights'' (60) - Vierter Doctor *''The Tides of Time'' (61 - 67) - Fünfter Doctor, sowie Shayde **''Devil of the Deep'' (61) - ohne Doctor **''The Fires Down Below'' (64) - ohne Doctor *''Stars Fell on Stockbridge'' (68 + 69) - Fünfter Doctor, sowie Maxwell Edison *''The Stockbridge Horror'' (70 - 75) - Fünfter Doctor, sowie Shayde *''Lunar Lagoon'' (76 + 77) - Fünfter Doctor, sowie Angus Goodman *''4-Dimensional Vistas'' (78 - 83) - Fünfter Doctor + Angus Goodman *''The Moderator'' (84 - 87) - Fünfter Doctor + Angus Goodman *''The Shape Shifter'' (88 + 89) - Sechster Doctor, sowie Frobisher *''Voyager'' (90 - 94) - Sechster Doctor + Frobisher *''Polly the Glot'' (95 - 97) - Sechster Doctor + Frobisher, sowie Dr. Ivan Asimoff *''Once Upon a Time Lord'' (98 + 99) - Sechster Doctor + Frobisher *''War-Game'' (100) - Sechster Doctor + Frobisher Ausgabe 101 - 150 *''War-Game'' (101) *''Funhouse'' (102 + 103) *''Kane's Story'' (104) *''Abel's Story'' (105) *''The Warrior's Story'' (106) *''Frobisher's Story'' (107) *''Exodus'' (108) *''Revelation!'' (109) *''Genesis!'' (110) *''Nature of the Beast'' (111 - 113) *''Time Bomb'' (114 - 116) *''Salad Daze'' (117) *''Changes'' (118 + 119) *''Profits of Doom'' (120 - 122) *''The Gift'' (123 - 126) *''The World Shapers'' (127 - 129) *''A Cold Day in Hell!'' (130 - 133) *''Redemption'' (134) *''The Crossroads of Time'' (135) *''Claws of the Klathi'' (136 - 138) *''Culture Shock'' (139) *''Keepsake'' (140) *''Planet of the Dead'' (141 + 142) *''Echoes of the Mogor'' (143 + 144) *''Time and Tide'' (145 + 146) *''Follow That TARDIS!'' (147) *''Invaders from Gantac'' (148 - 150) Ausgabe 151 - 200 *''Nemesis of the Daleks'' (152 - 155) *''Stairway to Heaven'' (156) *''Hunger from the Ends of Time'' (157 + 158) *''Train-Flight'' (159 - 161) *''Doctor Conkerer'' (162) *''Fellow Travellers'' (164 - 166) *''Darkness Falling'' (167) *''Distractions'' (168) *''The Mark of Mandragora'' (169 - 172) *''Party Animals'' (173) *''The Chameleon Factor'' (174) *''The Good Soldier'' (175 - 178) *''A Glitch in Time'' (179) *''Evening's Empire'' (180) *''Conflict of Interests'' (183) *''The Grief'' (185 - 187) *''Ravens'' (188 - 190) *''Memorial'' (191) *''Cat Litter'' (192) *''Pureblood'' (193 - 196) *''Emperor of the Daleks!'' (197 - 200) Ausgabe 201 - 250 *''Emperor of the Daleks!'' (201 + 202) *''Final Genesis'' (203 - 206) *''Time & Time Again'' (207) *''Cuckoo'' (208 - 210) *''Uninvited Guest'' (211) *''Victims'' (212 - 214) *''The Lunar Strangers'' (215 - 217) *''The Cybermen'' (217 - 238) *''Food for Thought'' (218 - 220) *''Change of Mind'' (221 - 223) *''Land of the Blind'' (224 - 226) *''Up Above the Gods'' (227) *''The Curse of the Scarab'' (228 - 230) *''Operation Proteus'' (231 - 233) *''Target Practice'' (234) *''Black Destiny'' (235 - 237) *''Ground Zero'' (238 - 242) *''Doctor Who and the Fangs of Time'' (243) *''Endgame'' (244 - 247) *''The Keep'' (248 + 249) Ausgabe 251 - 300 *''A Life of Matter and Death'' (250) *''Fire and Brimstone'' (251 - 255) *''By Hook or By Crook'' (256) *''Tooth and Claw'' (257 - 260) *''The Final Chapter'' (262 - 265) *''Wormwood'' (266 - 271) *''Happy Deathday'' (272) *''The Fallen'' (273 - 276) *''Unnatural Born Killers'' (277) *''The Road to Hell'' (278 - 282) *''TV Action!'' (283) *''The Company of Thieves'' (284 - 286) *''The Glorious Dead'' (287 - 296) *''The Autonomy Bug'' (297 - 299) *''Ophidius'' (300) Ausgabe 301 - 350 *''Ophidius'' (301 - 303) *''Beautiful Freak'' (304) *''The Last Word'' (305) *''The Way of All Flesh'' (306 - 310) *''Character Assassin'' (311) *''Children of the Revolution'' (312 - 317) *''Me and My Shadow'' (318) *''Uroboros'' (319 - 322) *''Oblivion'' (323 - 328) *''Where Nobody Knows Your Name'' (329) *''The Nightmare Game'' (330 - 332) *''The Power of Thoueris!'' (333) *''The Curious Tale of Spring-Heeled Jack'' (334 - 336) *''The Land of Happy Endings'' (337) *''Bad Blood'' (338 - 342) *''Sins of the Fathers'' (343 - 345) *''The Flood'' (346 - 350) Ausgabe 351 - 400 *''The Flood'' (351 - 353) *''The Love Invasion'' (355 - 357) *''Art Attack'' (358) *''The Cruel Sea'' (359 - 362) *''A Groatsworth of Wit'' (363 + 364) *''The Betrothal of Sontar'' (365 - 367) *''The Lodger'' (368) *''F.A.Q.'' (369 - 371) *''The Futurists'' (372 - 374) *''Interstellar Overdrive'' (375 + 376) *''The Green-Eyed Monster'' (377) *''The Warkeeper's Crown'' (378 - 380) *''The Woman Who Sold the World'' (381 - 384) *''Bus Stop'' (385) *''The First'' (386 - 389) *''Death to the Doctor!'' (390) *''Universal Monsters'' (391 - 393) *''Hotel Historia'' (394) *''The Widow's Curse'' (395 - 398) *''The Time of My Life'' (399) *''Thinktwice'' (400) Ausgabe 401 - 450 *''Thinktwice (401 + 402)'' *''The Stockbridge Child'' (403 - 405) *''Mortal Beloved'' (406 + 407) *''The Age of Ice'' (408 - 411) *''The Deep Hereafter'' (412) *''Onomatopoeia'' (413) *''Ghosts of the Northern Line'' (414 + 415) *''The Crimson Hand'' (416 - 420) *''Supernature'' (421 - 423) *''Planet Bollywood'' (424) *''The Golden Ones'' (425 - 428) *''The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop'' (429) *''The Screams of Death'' (430 + 431) *''Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night'' (432) *''Forever Dreaming'' (433 + 434) *''Apotheosis'' (435 - 437) *''The Child of Time'' (438 - 441) *''The Chains of Olympus'' (442 - 445) *''Sticks & Stones'' (446 + 447) *''The Cornucopia Caper'' (448 - 450) Ausgabe 451 - 500 *''The Broken Man'' (451 - 454) *''Imaginary Enemies'' (455) *''Hunters of the Burning Stone'' (456 - 461) *''A Wing and a Prayer'' (462 - 464) *''Welcome to Tickle Town'' (465 + 466) *''John Smith and the Common Men'' (467) *''Pay the Piper'' (468 + 469) *''The Blood of Azrael'' (470 - 474) *''The Crystal Throne'' (475 + 476) *''The Eye of Torment'' (477 - ?) Kategorie:Doctor Who Magazine (Comics)